Watching and Waiting
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: A day in the life of Giles before Buffy arrives in Sunnydale


Watching and Waiting  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Joss-cakes. ME, Sandollar, 20th Century FOX, WB, UPN, everyone except me. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: This takes place Pre-Sunnydale, after Giles arrives but before Buffy moves there.  
  
Watching and Waiting  
  
Giles rose from his bed and looked out the window with disdain. "Another bright and sunny day." He said to himself. "Everyday the same." He padded barefoot across the floor, down the stairs and into the bathroom. The steaming hot shower woke him from his daze. Giles sighed and scrubbed the night's worth of sleep from his face. He took a deep breath as he shut the water off. Giles wrapped the fuzzy blue towel around his waist and stumbled out into the kitchen. He filled the teakettle and set it on the stove, lighting the burner beneath it, before trudging upstairs to dress.  
  
Giles opened his closet and frowned. One pair of jeans hung in the back near a flannel shirt, but that was not what Giles would be wearing today. He pushed aside the row of shirts and began pulling through the tweed suits, which lined the closet. He knew a Watcher had certain traditions to uphold, but the clothes were so un-Ripper like. Thankfully, no one he knew was here to see him dressed this way. Giles pulled on his boxer shorts, followed by a brown tweed suit and a striped shirt, he threw his tie over his shoulder and grabbed his socks and shoes. Giles was heading down the stairs when the teakettle whistled.  
  
Giles added the water to the teapot and let the tea seep before pouring himself what would surely be the first in a long line of cups today. Giles sat at the table and perused the newspaper. He tore out any article that seemed vampire related. Giles lifted his journal from the chair and began writing.  
  
I have yet to hear from my charge. The Watchers Council advises that she will arrive here and has instructed me to wait. The vampire activity is increasing. Three more students have gone missing this month. The murdered janitor's body has not been found. I suspect that it won't be. I suspect that the legions of undead are growing beneath us at this very moment. I must be prepared for the Slayer's arrival.  
  
Giles glanced at the clock. "Bloody hell." He mumbled, grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. Giles climbed into the front seat of his Citron and pulled it into gear. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the school.  
  
Giles pulled himself out of the car and into the bright and sunny morning. It was hard to believe that this bright and sunny town was the home to vampires and demons. Giles began his way to the school. He walked quietly through the hallways, careful to avoid the students; there was only one teenager he was interested in. But where was Buffy Summers?  
  
Giles entered the library and flipped the lights on; he unlocked his office and settled in for a quiet afternoon. A few classes were scheduled to come in over the course of the day and a memo stated that mid-term papers would be assigned soon. Giles noted the subject matters and double-checked that those topics would be far away from his own collection. Giles began re- shelving the returned books.  
  
"Hey." Giles jumped at the voice. "Sorry." Willow offered a shy smile.  
  
"Ah, Willow." Giles offered a small smile. "What can I get for you today?"  
  
"Research paper." Willow cheerily frowned. "Biology."  
  
"Three shelves over." Giles pointed.  
  
"Thanks." Willow smiled. "So, are you adjusting to Sunnydale?"  
  
"I must say the weather is appalling." Giles whispered.  
  
"Yes, all the sun and shine and brightness." Willow giggled.  
  
"I do miss the museum." Giles added.  
  
"But the library's a great place." Willow said, pulling a few books from the shelves. "And all those volumes you brought with you. I could sit here all day and read the stories in there."  
  
"Yes, the texts are quite enjoyable." Giles nodded, taking the books from Willow and leading her to the check out counter.  
  
"The historical volumes are the best." Willow bounced. "I'm hoping for a good research topic in History this year so I can use some of what I read."  
  
Giles smiled and handed Willow the books. "Three weeks." He said, pointing to the due date.  
  
"Am I ever late?" Willow smiled.  
  
"Will!" Xander leaned through the library doors and shouted from the hallway. "Let's get a move on."  
  
Giles frowned at the noise.  
  
"Sorry." Willow wrinkled her nose. "He's just stupid."  
  
"Yes." Giles said. "Young man, please do not shout in the library."  
  
"Yea Xan, don't shout." Jesse said as he walked up to Xander.  
  
"Have a nice day, Mr. Giles." Willow said as she collected her books and left.  
  
Giles nodded and returned to his work. After the books were re-shelved he pulled his journal out and made another entry.  
  
The children in this school are quite unruly. They are loud and obnoxious, and quite rude. I should only hope that my Slayer will not adopt the attributes of the average school student. I have reviewed Miss Summer's profile, as sent in by Merrick before his death. He states that the girl is headstrong and frivolous, prone to whimsical behavior. I can only hope that I will be able to offer some stability into her life. Although, why the council has not removed the girl from her family is beyond me. What kind of Slayer will she be if tied to familial bonds?  
  
Giles rose as students began mulling into the library. He placed his journal behind the check out counter and began helping the students.  
  
Minutes turned into hours as the day passed by. Giles indexed and arranged the library, adding his own Occult volumes to the stacks. Giles then added a padlock to the metal locker in the book cage and carefully placed part of his weapon collection inside. Giles then locked the book cage and returned to the check out desk, before snapping off the lights and leaving for the night.  
  
Giles drove home and entered the empty house. He pulled his journal from his bag and wrote.  
  
I don't know what the future will bring as we near whatever is happening here. The signs point to a crucial mystical upheaval. I can only hope I will be ready to lead my Slayer when it happens. 


End file.
